


Something Clever

by Tortellini



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Pretending to Be Gay, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Some Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Vincent is only trying to sneak Jerome onto the ship, honestly. Irene gets suspicious though, until as usual, Jerome himself comes up with something clever to save the day.Oneshot/drabble





	Something Clever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Together

"It's take your...uh...friend to work day?" Vincent says weakly, his hands resting protectively against the back of Jerome's wheelchair. Irene looks both of them over disbelievingly.

"...that's not a real thing, Vincent. He can't be here."

"He really can." Vincent says firmly.

"Give me a legit reason why." she accuses.

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Jerome snaps, twisting to glare behind him at Vincent. "I am, you know! Just because I'm not as bloody tall as the rest of--"

"I'm sorry, uh.. Jerome." Irene says flatly. "But you really can't be here without a very good reason."

"All right, fine. I'll tell you the truth." Jerome twisted to look at him again in mild worry: the real reason was he was going to smuggle him onto a ship. If he said that, well... it'd end badly.

"Vincent..." he warned softly.

"Jerome is here for... take your partner to work day." Vincent says with a straight face. He doesn't dare look at Jerome.

She stares between the two men in surprise. "I don't think..."

"It's true." Jerome says shortly. And then for good measure, he reaches out and grasps his cool hand. "He's bringing... me here... for this special occasion."

She stares at them awhile and then nods. "...okay."


End file.
